


Six Years, Still Fresh

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I totally meant to post this forever ago, but better late than never, right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Six Years, Still Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> I totally meant to post this forever ago, but better late than never, right?

He could hear it over and over again as Dean pulled him out of the fire. 

It’s been six years, and he still thinks about it, those words she said. He didn’t leave the motel that day with Dean. He told Dean that he needed some time to think. Dean didn’t mind leaving, but if he knew the truth, maybe he would have stayed, tried to comfort Sam a little bit more.

Sam pulled something out of his bag, something he kept secret and hidden, and clutched it to his chest. Tears streamed down his face.

 _We’re gonna have a baby, Sam. You’re gonna be a daddy._ Her words were ringing through Sam’s ears as he cradled the small, tattered bear to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
